1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement device driven by power, in particular to a movement device capable of generating greater propelling force.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the two hundred years since the Industrial Revolution to now, the basic theory and structure for movement devices driven by power to move rapidly in fluid to generate propelling force sources have never changed; no theory or method or device which can effectively overcome the fluid resistance is available. Consequentially, the actual energy utilization rate of existing movement devices such as automobiles, trains, ships and aircrafts is low.
Based on the fundamental core problem, existing from the Industrial Revolution, of the reason why power sources can be generated by propelling force, the present invention finds that the propelling force used for driving the movement devices to move in the prior art does not include all propelling force sources at all, and greater potential propelling force sources exist and are not utilized in space and time.